Meta Ridley
:This article is about Ridley's cybernetic form in the Metroid Prime series. For other similar forms, see Ridley (Disambiguation). Meta Ridley is a form of Ridley, reborn and cybernetically enhanced through Space Pirate technology. He is fought by Samus Aran in this form twice within the ''Metroid Prime'' series. Biography Rebirth After Ridley's defeat in the depths of Norfair, the Space Pirate camp on Zebes presumably recovered his remains. By order of High Command, Ridley was "resuscitated" by conversion into a cyborg, including the implantation of armor plating and cybernetic weapon systems. The process was extremely painful, but early Pirate tests showed an increase in Ridley's mobility, strength, and offensive capabilities. ''Metroid Prime .]] When Samus is evacuating the Space Pirate [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate ''Orpheon]], she sees Meta Ridley in Biotech Research Area 2. After breaking free of his restraints, he flees the station, flying towards the planet Tallon IV. Samus does not encounter Ridley in any of the Space Pirate bases on the planet; in fact, her only glimpse of him is when she sees him flying across Phendrana Shorelines to an unknown destination. However, the cyborg space dragon makes his presence known once Samus returns to the Artifact Temple after collecting all 12 Chozo Artifacts; Samus must defeat Meta Ridley in order to enter the Impact Crater. Weapons and abilities After being reconstructed by the Space Pirates, Ridley's powers were augmented. As Meta Ridley, his strength and speed have been increased to new heights, and with his new wings, he even demonstrates the ability to fly through space unaided. Ridley's armor is extremely resistant, save for the chest, which has thinner plating. He also has an arsenal of powerful weapons built into his body, making him a lethal opponent in battle. These include: *'Kinetic Breath Weapon': A red plasma beam shot from his mouth. *'Meson Bomb Launcher': Meta Ridley drops bombs that are powerful enough to damage the landscape. *'Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector': Meta Ridley can slam the ground and create a fiery shockwave to damage Samus. *'Multi-Missile System': Meta Ridley can shoot multiple missiles to hit Samus. According to monitors in the Biotech Research Area 2, aside from the above, Ridley also had a plasma fuel cell that acted as his power source, and that he had access to a weapon system known as "stinger ballistics" (which was presumably referring to his multi-missile system). Battle Samus arrives at the Artifact Temple with all 12 Chozo Artifacts, and prepares to open the Cipher. However, at this moment Ridley appears and destroys part of the Totems with his Bombs. Samus then engages him. In first phase of the battle, Meta Ridley attacks from the air with powerful homing missiles (which share similarities with the Seeker Missiles seen in later games) and his "Kinetic Breath Weapon" laser. Ridley avoids prolonged combat with Samus, hiding beneath the edge of the Temple platform or flying further away and returning for simultaneous bombing and laser assaults. Ridley's chest is his only weak point, as his armor has poor shielding there. Damaging the chest area will create electrical feedback throughout Ridley's cybernetic armour. After being reduced to about a quarter of his health, Meta Ridley's wings burn off and he is forced into ground combat. Despite losing the advantage of flight, Ridley proves far more dangerous on the ground, as he possesses far greater speed than Samus, despite his size. This issue is compounded by the fact that the Artifact Temple is very small, forcing Samus to remain close to him. He continues to attack with his fire breath, but his main attack is to rush at Samus and tackle her; this can be dodged if Samus moves when he rears his head back and gives off a small shriek. He can also be prevented from charging if Samus shoots him in the mouth before he charges. In the PAL, Japanese and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions of Metroid Prime, he will sometimes jump and land several times in a row, each landing sending out a fiery shockwave that must be jumped over. He tries to protect his chest by staying on all fours or blocking Samus's firing sight with his arm, but sufficient damage to his mouth makes him rear up for a moment, leaving his chest open for damage. s.]] After an intense fight, Samus wears out Meta Ridley, causing his chest to overload with electrical energy. At this point, the Chozo statues on the temple glow red and focus energy beams at his chest until he is forced off the edge of the arena, falling into the abyss before exploding spectacularly. The Chozo Lore entry "Statuary" implied that the Chozo statues glowing red and focusing beams on Meta Ridley had been done in response to his willfully destroying the various Chozo Artifacts while the Artifact Temple was about to unseal the crater for Samus. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption shaft.]] Some time after recovering from his ordeal on Tallon IV, Meta Ridley becomes loyal to Dark Samus due to her corruptive strain of Phazon. Interesting to note is that Meta Ridley seemingly returned with fewer cybernetic implants and a blue-ish tint on his entire body, the latter of which indicates his exposure to Phazon. Meta Ridley also appears to have damaged wings, suggesting that he has not fully recovered from his injuries in ''Prime. He joins the Pirate invasion of Norion; after distracting the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] and its fleet of starships with a sneak attack through a wormhole, the Pirates land a sizable force on the planet's surface. Meta Ridley then heads out into the battle to take out the GF defense base personally. At one point during the battle, Samus and a fellow Federation PED Marine watch helplessly as Meta Ridley single-handedly wipes out an entire platoon of Marines on the other side of the base. Meta Ridley also attacks Samus while she is traveling in a tunnel in Morph Ball form in Cargo Dock C, seemingly attempting to impede her from reaching the last power generator. A Friend Voucher named 'Flawless Escape' is earned should Samus not take any damage during this segment. Battle Samus confronts Meta Ridley once more after fixing the generator. Meta Ridley ambushes her and tries to tackle her to the ground. However, due to his immense weight, the two fall through the glass platform and into a very deep shaft under the generator. Meta Ridley is notably weaker than in his previous encounter, but he must be defeated within a time limit due to Samus falling down a reactor shaft. If she does not defeat Meta Ridley before the meter counter reaches zero, it results in an instant Game Over. The battle alternates between three phases. The first consists of Samus falling above Meta Ridley in the metallic parts of the shaft as the latter looks upward at her. She has to avoid the laser beams he unleashes from his mouth, as well as the debris being peeled off the shaft's walls by Ridley's clawed limbs; the latter projectiles result from his attempts to decrease his falling speed by grabbing onto the surrounding surface. If he slows himself enough to get within reach of Samus, he will lunge upward to bite her, causing tremendous damage before falling further downward and force him to grab onto the walls again. Samus can shoot into Ridley's mouth when he is preparing his laser attack or whenever it is simply open; this is usually represented by a large bright light or yellow glow, respectively. After some time, the second phase of the battle begins in a more rocky and cavernous part of the shaft, where there is more space to maneuver around. Thus, Ridley manages to swoop up and grab Samus with his left hand, though both individuals will keep falling regardless. While holding her firmly, he attempts to strike her with the front and back of his right hand, bite her and spit fireballs at point-blank range, but she can prevent this by shooting the glowing weak spots on both sides of his free hand and mouth. If Samus manages to deal sufficient damage to Meta Ridley before the end of this phase, he will recoil his head backwards and roar in pain, exposing his vulnerable mouth for an extended period of time. At the start of the third phase, Meta Ridley suddenly releases his grip on Samus and lets her fall. Using the wide open space of the caverns, he spreads his wings open to briefly reduce his falling momentum, putting some distance between himself and Samus before he begins to pursue her from above by diving. In this phase, he uses different variants of his fire breath: the laser beam he used in the first phase, small and large destructible homing fireballs, and an attack where he charges at Samus. She can still attack Ridley's mouth, but due to his anti-clockwise movement around the edge of the tunnel, he is somewhat difficult to aim at. When Ridley is inflicted with enough damage, he will increase his dive towards Samus, grab her again and repeat the second phase. Whether or not she attacks him while in Ridley's grip, he will eventually and abruptly lose his air balance, letting go of Samus as he falls at a higher velocity than her while flailing and roaring. Both he and Samus will then enter another metallic shaft with restricted space and start the final phase, which is a repeat of the first one. Afterwards, Samus is able to wear him out, giving her the opportunity to safely catch up to Ridley by throwing herself at him and land on his face. Before being rescued at the last minute by Rundas, Samus forcefully opens Ridley's mouth and shoots vengeful blasts from her Arm Cannon directly down his throat, leaving him to continue his fall alone as she is carried back to the surface. Omega Ridley ; Meta Ridley further infused with Phazon]] Later on, Meta Ridley is further corrupted by Phazon and becomes Omega Ridley in the process. Appearing on the Pirate Homeworld within its Leviathan seed, he possesses enhanced strength and defense. The fall on Norion has left the armor on his chest region loose and vulnerable. Omega Ridley's overall physical structure and attacks are very close to his appearance as Meta Ridley in the first Metroid Prime game. The most notable dissimilarities are his sluggish movements and the sections of his armor seemingly being "uprooted" from under by his pronounced purple organic body, a likely sign that he is progressively regenerating his natural form. Proteus Ridley Some time passes after his defeat as Omega Ridley and the destruction of the source of all Phazon, allowing Ridley to revert his corruption and regenerate enough body mass to remove not only entire sections of his metal prosthetics, but also the need for energy-based wings. In this new form, referred to as Proteus RidleyMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide, he ambushes Samus on SR388. This battle is the last in which he carries any of the cybernetic implants he first received back on the Frigate Orpheon, as he disposes of them in their entirety and returns to his natural form before his next appearance in the Ceres Space Colony. Official data Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime'' ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Official website '' website.]] Homeworld: Unknown Civilization Type: Unknown History: "Meta Ridley is a genetically enhanced Ridley metaform. It is a mainstay of the Space Pirate's army. After being defeated by bounty hunter Samus Aran, Meta Ridley has been reborn and evolved through Space Pirate technology. Meta Ridley is a fearsome enforcer. The Pirates have fused a number of potent weapons to the creature, including a Multi-Missile system, a kinetic breath weapon, a Meson Bomb launcher, and an Ultrathermal Flamestrike projector. Meta Ridley is also a formidable melee combatant, making any sort of engagement a risky proposition. It is a bird-like creature with large powerful wings and a long agile tail. Meta Ridley's armored hide is extremely resilient, save for the chest, which has thinner plating." Mike Sneath design notes "Ridley also took me about 20 or 25 days to model and texture. The wings chewed up a few of my days. It took a while to fiddle dickle with the shaders to make the wings appear like holographic energy." Much as the case was with the Parasite Queen, Andrew Jones again created the concept for Meta Ridley. "…I had very little input on design of Ridley. I know our first concept was rejected. The second one Nintendo liked," shared Mike. Mike was not involved in the boss scenario that his Ridley model was used in. That process was left up to the designers and scenario planners. Mike Sneath interview ShrineSparkers: "It is clear that a lot of detail and care went into the bosses you created, and in my opinion, were a key part of what made Metroid Prime so great. What is the model you’re most proud of?" Mike Sneath: "I’m glad that you enjoyed fighting the bosses of Metroid as I had a great time modelling them. Todd Keller and Andrew Jones concepts and ideas for these creature were very inspiring. The boss I’m most proud of would be Ridley because I really liked how the organic anatomy and metal came out on this character. Also, the glowing wings were a challenge, but they came out matching the concept bang on." Mike Sneath: "Meta Ridley was of all the bosses the most difficult of all the bosses for me to pull off. One reason Ridley was difficult was because we ended up creating him twice. The concept Andrew did had alot more details and the design was very asymmetrical with him having some mechanics on one side but then more alien anatomy on the opposite side also Ridley’s wings were far more mechanical-looking. "So I had completed this first version of Ridley, but I think everyone was in agreement that there was just too much stuff going on. So I moved onto some other enemy creatures while Andrew went back to the drawing board to simplify the design. The second design of Ridley was a lot cleaner, and much more symmetrical. Also, the big mechanical wings were replaced with the holographic-looking energy wings. Ridley is definitely my favorite creature of all the creatures I worked and I am very happy with the way he turned out." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "The meta form of Ridley, revived using the Space Pirates' genetic engineering and cybernetic technologies. His thin chest plate--and weak point--is protected by a highly resistant membrane. Meta Ridley is highly mobile and features a multimissile system, a bomb launcher, and powerful wings. Ice attacks are particularly effective in dealing damage to him." ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ;Page 173:''The appearance of Meta Ridley. Throughout the Prime Series, he proves to be a mighty foe attempting to thwart Samus' efforts, always in her way. Palutena's Guidance "Meta Ridley was made through genetic engineering and cybernetic enhancements." Other appearances Nintendo Monopoly Meta Ridley can be seen on Nintendo Monopoly's board, representing Tennessee Avenue for $180, though the property is simply referred to as "Ridley." ''Metroid Prime Pinball In ''Metroid Prime Pinball, Meta Ridley is an obstacle that appears on the Artifact Temple table, as a retelling of his boss battle in Metroid Prime. Unlike Metroid Prime, Meta Ridley is not destroyed when the table is completed; instead, he simply flees. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''.]] Meta Ridley appears as a boss in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is one of the generals of the Subspace Army. After R.O.B., Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Samus Aran, and Captain Olimar make their way out of the doomed Bomb Factory flying away in the Falcon Flyer, they are attacked from behind by the resurrected Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley's attacks can send the Falcon Flyer reeling about, potentially knocking the heroes off if they aren't careful. In this battle, he is attacking the ship as well, and 2 minutes are given to beat him. He has completely different moves from Ridley, including wing slashes, a barrage of small fireballs, a single massive fireball, and a diving attack that knocks the ship offscreen for a second. Another move is when he grabs onto the ship and attempts to drag it down while spitting large fireballs across the stage. He is later defeated when he is burnt by the Falcon Flyer's engines and the massive amounts of Subspace Bombs explode, covering the island in Subspace, taking everything in it, including the charred remains of Meta Ridley, into the Subspace. Tabuu, the leader of Subspace, revives both Ridley and Meta Ridley in The Great Maze to attack the heroes. They are defeated like last time, presumably leaving him out of the picture for good. After Classic Mode and the Subspace Emissary are both completed, the Boss Battle mode is unlocked. Meta Ridley can be fought in this mode, behaving identically to his appearance in the Subspace Emissary. The design of Meta Ridley used in Brawl is slightly different from the one used in Metroid Prime, featuring a spike on his chin similar to his Super Metroid appearance. His exposed skin is also slightly more saturated in color, making a more obvious distinction between his organic and inorganic parts. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Ridley's clone appears in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a stage boss for the Pyrosphere, based on his appearance in Metroid: Other M. By absorbing energy from the generators underneath the main platform, Ridley can shift into Black Ridley. Despite this form not displaying any cybernetic features whatsoever, it is erroneously given the name "Meta Ridley" in the English translation of the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza. Note that the Japanese version calls this form 黒リドリー, which is different from the actual Japanese name of . ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ridley, a playable character in the game, has an alternate costume that changes his appearance into Meta Ridley. Much like Ridley himself, this marks the first time that Meta Ridley makes a playable appearance in any video game. As an alternate costume, Meta Ridley acts the same as Ridley, using the same moveset, taunts, and animations. His design is primarily based upon his original appearance in ''Metroid Prime, but the much more saturated purple hue of his exposed flesh also lends him a striking resemblance to Proteus Ridley. Another one of Ridley's alternate costumes uses the Meta Ridley model, but alters the color scheme to resemble Mecha Ridley. Meta Ridley was first unveiled in A Piercing Screech, but was not playable in the game's E3 2018 demo, which instead featured a placeholder Ridley costume with gray skin and orange wings. He also appears in the reveal trailer of Dark Samus, where the two villains gang up on Samus on the Frigate Orpheon. Meta Ridley also appears as an unlockable Fighter Spirit, using his artwork from Metroid Prime. Like all other Fighter Spirits, Meta Ridley cannot be equipped in battle and can only be viewed as artwork in the Spirit List. Music Vs. Meta Ridley plays during both of his battles in the Metroid Prime series. An alternate version is available in the Soundtrack Gallery but is not used in the game itself. A more simplified version plays during the Meta Ridley battle in Pinball. In the Subspace Emissary, Vs. Ridley (Brawl) plays during both battles against Meta Ridley. Boss Battle plays when Meta Ridley is fought in the game's boss rush mode. Trivia *During the Metroid Prime battle with Meta Ridley, there is a bug that can be exploited. When he lands, Samus can enter Morph Ball, charge the Boost Ball and dash between Ridley's legs to cut his health to the point where his wings disappear, making for a shorter battle. This only occurs in the NTSC version of the Gamecube game. PAL and later Wii versions of the game do not contain this bug. Curiously, if Samus takes him to his grounded phase with this trick the cutscene will not play. *In Metroid Prime, if Meta Ridley is stunned repeatedly when in his ground form, his weak point may turn out invulnerable until the next time he is stunned. This was not fixed in any of the later releases of the game and may have been intentionally placed to avoid excessive use of the continuously damaging Wavebuster (the weapon which can easily trigger the aforementioned invulnerability). *In demo versions of Metroid Prime 3, the cutscene which plays at end of the battle against Meta Ridley is slightly different. Instead of Samus jumping off of his mouth and grabbing onto Rundas' arm, she is simply free falling without control a few feet above Meta Ridley until she is rescued by said hunter.https://youtu.be/K98pon2NEhk?t=213 .]] *The model of Meta Ridley's blue form, encountered exclusively on Norion in the released versions of Metroid Prime 3, was previously used in beta footage of the Pirate Homeworld's Leviathan. In the video clip to the right, Norion's Meta Ridley is featured in place of Omega Ridley during the cutscene prior to the boss battle. Samus is also seen wearing her standard Varia Suit instead of the Corrupted PED Suit with Hazard Shield. This clip also features a different ending. *Meta Ridley's appearance in Generator C resembles the way he 'enters' a room in Super Metroid; the eyes glow in the darkness prior to his body coming into full-view and then he emits a wild roar. Coincidentally, Samus also battles Ridley twice in both games. *Meta Ridley's first battle with Samus in Corruption ''could be a homage to Gandalf's battle with the Balrog in J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Meta Ridley's roar is a generic roar used by Nintendo. It can be heard for Pokémon Dialga, Gyarados and Tyranitar in the fourth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth Pokémon movies and in the 7th episode of the Diamond and Pearl Series. The roar was later reused for Proteus Ridley in Metroid: Samus Returns. **Due to being an alternate costume for Ridley, Meta Ridley's roar in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is slightly different, resembling a bestial roar mixed with an alien filter. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ridley assaults Samus and Pikachu in an area highly resembling the Generator Shaft. Given how this game was released before Corruption in Japan, this was possibly intended as a sneak preview. *Despite being referred to as male through the logbook scans, designer Mike Sneath refers to Ridley as a female. This is probably due to the animation for him using the Meson Bomb Launcher during the boss fight looking like he is laying eggs, which is what females do. *In pre-release screenshots for Corruption, Ridley battles Samus simply under the name "Ridley". *Hacking the game to manipulate the camera will reveal that Meta Ridley's in-game model has the texture of a heart placed behind his thin chest plate, this can only be seen before triggering the cutscene on board the Orpheon.https://youtu.be/ai_YvQ03Sh8?t=2m39s This is also present in his Super Smash Bros. Brawl model, even though it cannot be seen at all in that game. .]] *It is speculated that Mecha Ridley may have possibly been a prototype to the cybernetic technology implanted into Meta Ridley's body, as they share some similar characteristics: most notably, the missile weaponry and the chest weakness. Gallery ''Metroid Prime'' and Pinball For concept art, see Ridley/Gallery. Meta ridley design.jpg|Danny Richardson Image:Dark_Possessed_Ridley.jpg|Andrew Jones Ridely.PNG|Andrew Jones Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet design Ridley concept.jpg|Concept art Metaridley3.jpg|Concept art Meta ridley artifact temple.jpg|Meta Ridley approaches Image:Ridley's_mouth.png|Ridley's roar Image:Boss_ridley2.jpg|Ridley flies in Meta_ridley_battle_2.jpg Meta ridley wings ignite.jpg|Meta Ridley's wings are set alight. Meta_ridley_battle_ground.jpg Ridley_struck_by_lasers.jpg|Meta Ridley is struck by the combined power of the Chozo Statues. 166page18-19.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' comic in Nintendo Power issue 166. 166page20.jpg Meta_Ridley.jpg|Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime Pinball. ''Corruption'' Storyboard2.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' storyboard Metaridleyp3.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' render with changes to model, released during Corruption marketing MetaRidley.png|Meta Ridley as he appears in Corruption Metroidprime3corruption_japanese_wallpaper.jpg|''Corruption'' promotional poster and Japanese box art. Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' artwork Metroid-prime-3-corruption-20070822001407631.jpg|Ridley tries to kill Samus before the battle. Meta Ridley scan.png|Meta Ridley's temporary scan in Corruption. Meta Ridley plunges.png|Ridley plunges to his doom. Ridley_hologram.png|Space Pirate terminal depicting Ridley's image, Command Station. Meta Ridley CMDL.jpg|Wingless Meta Ridley render JP Other M Guide 173.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M, page 173 ''Super Smash Bros. series Meta Ridley SSBB appears cutscene.png|Meta Ridley in the Subspace Emissary Meta Ridley Brawl.jpg|Meta Ridley as a boss in Brawl BrawlTrophy14.jpg|Meta Ridley's trophy in Brawl A Piercing Screech Meta Ridley.png|Ridley's Meta Ridley costume in the A Piercing Screech trailer for Ultimate. SSB Ultimate Ridley vs Samus.jpg|Official screenshot from the Ultimate website SSBU Meta Ridley Fighter Spirit.jpg|Meta Ridley unlocked as a Fighter Spirit in Ultimate SSBU Ridley Alt Mecha.png|Alternate Meta Ridley costume with Mecha Ridley's color scheme Meta Ridley victory pose.png|Ridley in his Meta Ridley costume, performing his "psychopath" victory pose. References es:Meta Ridley ru:Мета Ридли Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Space Pirates Category:Bosses Category:Ridley Category:Tallon IV Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Artifact Temple Category:Norion Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mike Sneath Category:Andrew Jones Category:Paul Tozour Category:Giants